walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Mara Junot
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on February 28, 2013. ---- Mara Junot is an American voice actress who voiced Christa in The Walking Dead Video Game. Mara's work can be heard around the world, being featured by huge brands including McDonalds, AT&T, Microsoft, and many more. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Christa in The Walking Dead Video Game? Dave Fennoy (Lee) and I were Facebook friends. He was kind enough to consider suggesting me for the part and messaged me about the role with a copy of the script and suggested that I shoot a custom audition over asap to Sean Vanaman of Telltale Games. A day later I was cast and just two days later we were in recording sessions. Wild! TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? I became a fan of both—especially the graphic novels—after doing my “research” once I got cast in the game. Though I was never a zombie fan before, I totally loved Robert Kirkman’s use of zombies as a metaphor for how humans as a society have sort of psychologically checked out. The series is just brilliant at getting you thinking about what really matters in everyday life. TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with Dave Fennoy and all the other amazing voice actors in the Game? Actually most of the actor’s sessions are recorded solo, but having this opportunity to be a part of such an incredible cast of phenomenal voice talents like Dave has been truly an honor. The seamless way Telltale blends together each part naturally with the rest of the group on screen is fascinating to witness. TWD Wiki: In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Christa? First off, I think we look eerily similar (although many of my friends have claimed that Christa almost looks closer to one of my brothers than me, but heck, he & I look a lot alike too for what it’s worth). When I first saw her character sketch in my audition script, I was shocked at the similarity. It gave me a feeling of confidence that I was meant to try out for the role. We’re both originally from California, around the same age, and I think we both try to maintain a tough exterior to protect ourselves and most importantly, the people we love; yet not so deep down we’re both sensitive. While naturally I can’t say for sure how I might handle life in a zombie apocalypse, I feel like Christa’s definitely much more of a natural leader than I am. I’m pretty sure I’d have been zombie h’orderves by week one! TWD Wiki: What was your favorite scene to record? I really enjoyed some of the scenes in Episode 5, because there are many moments when Christa reveals more of her tender side, especially when it comes to her friendship with Lee…even if it might mean having to saw his arm off later (which was strangely kinda fun to record, too. Hmmm…) TWD Wiki: Since Christa is one of the few characters that doesn't die at the end of the Game, would you return to voice her or other characters in Season 2 of the Game? Absolutely! I’m just hoping Christa’s sense of direction is better than mine, or she’s quite possibly lost in the wilderness. Thank goodness for Omid! Seriously though, I’d play a cockroach in Season 2 if it meant getting to return for more. TWD Wiki: What was your reaction to hearing that The Walking Dead had won the Game of the Year award at Spike VGAs as well as the huge success of the Game in general? Did you ever expect it to become so successful? When I first discovered the game, I knew it was beautiful, intense and different from anything I’d ever seen or played before in the past, but I don’t know that anyone could have predicted the explosion of accolades that resounded the world over. It’s pretty awesome to witness and to get to be a part of in any way. The team at Telltale is positively genius, and I think their incredible efforts at The Walking Dead have literally become a “game changer” for the rest of the industry and set a new standard of games to come. TWD Wiki: Did the cast and crew do anything special after the Game was finished? There has been a party or two that unfortunately I wasn’t able to make due to my working schedule back at my home studio in New Orleans. (For most recording sessions, I’m usually flown into the SF Bay to work with the team.) But witnessing the massive positive response from the fans has been special enough for me! TWD Wiki: Do you know of any roles or stories in the Game that were eventually changed or removed altogether? For example, a character that was meant to die but was postponed or otherwise changed. I think Telltale likes to keep the fans on their toes at all times, which is part of what’s made the game so bloody addicting! Who’s going to bite the dust next? Are the people in the trailer really the ones you think they are? Is the story going to lead to where you thought it should? You just never know. It’s The Walking Dead, baby. Nobody’s invincible. TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? Since Season 1, I’ve been working on a variety of new projects, from games to promos to guided tours—but nothing’s come close to as fun as The Walking Dead yet! What can I say? The bar’s been set pretty high. :-) TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Congratulations on being part of what is surely one of the best video games of all time! Category:Interviews